Shower Fun Time
by 0rthrus
Summary: 'Set before Shadow Wave' James Adams is nearing the end of his Cherub career. but what happens when, at a Cherub reunion, he runs into sex idols Dana and Amy? and what happens when they're both horny and want to use his shower? It can only mean a good time for James. JamesxDanaXAmy 'There will be a threesome lemon, just not in the first chapter.'
1. Chapter 1

Shower Fun Time

**Welcome, dear readers, to my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy what shall be presented to your eyes.**

17 year old James Adams was walking back to his dorm after a tiring swimming session. He was a little upset because he would be leaving CHERUB soon, his home for the past 6 years. He knew that his last mission was with the Brigands and this only made him sadder still.

"How time flies," James mumbled to himself. He then remembered that a CHERUB reunion was taking place tonight. He wondered if Amy Collins and Dave Moss had come. He was daydreaming and was only brought back to his thoughts when he crashed into two people. He fell to the ground and landed on his butt without getting hurt. He looked over to see who he had crashed into and he was a loss for words. Standing in front of him was the two sexiest babes James had ever known. Amy Collins and Dana Smith. But what made them even sexier was the fact that they were both dressed in sports bras and mini-skirts. James got a good look at their cleavage and the skirts showed off their sexy legs. James felt something go hard in his pants. They were both panting and sweating, their breasts jiggling slightly with each breath. They looked down at James and flashed him sexy smiles.

"Oh, James. Just the person we wanted to see," panted Amy, helping James onto his feet.

"Hi, James. Fancy meeting you here. My, you've grown, and I hope in more than one place since the last time I saw you," panted Dana, wiping sweat off her forehead. At this line, James felt himself go even harder. He thanked God that the girls hadn't noticed.

"Anyway, James. We were hoping to see you here. We're both really sweaty and were wondering if we could use your shower," said Amy, giving him the puppy dog eyes. James couldn't help but blush.

"I-I don't mind at all. Just follow me," replied James. As they got to the door to his room, James held it open to the ladies, being the 'gentleman' that he is. Amy went in first, followed by Dana, but tripped over going in through the door. James considered himself lucky because he got a good long ogle at Dana's perfectly curved ass in a light-blue thong. He tried to stop but couldn't help himself. Luckily, he turned away before Dana saw him staring.

"Maybe Kerry breaking up with me yesterday wasn't such a bad thing. She'd kill me if she saw what I was doing," he thought to himself. As Dana got up, he showed them to the bathroom before locking his door. He couldn't let anyone find out he had two goddesses in his bedroom. He was surprised to find out that the girls would be showering together. This made him go even harder.

A few minutes later, he heard Dana call from the steaming room next door.

"James, there's no soap. Could you be an angel and bring us some?"

James jumped at the opportunity to bring them soap. It meant that he might be able to get a glimpse at their curvy bodies. As he entered the bathroom, he got the shock of a lifetime. Dana was holding the shower door open, allowing James to see both her and Amy in their naked glory. Right at that time, he was harder when he had ever been in his life. Both of the girls noticed this and flashed him another of their sexy smiles.

"Thanks, James you're a real star," said Amy, not bothering to hide her body herself. In fact, she actually started playing with her massive tits, cupping and jiggling them. "By the way, you look dirty yourself. Why don't you take off those clothes and join us in here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Warning: Lemon Alert. Don't read if you have an innocent mind.)

James ripped off his clothes before the offer could be revoked. This was a dream come true for him. He was going to fuck the two hottest, sexiest girls James had ever laid eyes on. He stepped in between the two, feeling the hot water move down his body. He grabbed Amy by her waist and stuck his tongue in her mouth before reaching down to fondle her perfect ass. Their tongues battled for dominance with James clearly gaining the upper hand. She moaned erotically when she felt him squeeze her butt, getting him turned on even more. But pure bliss came to him when he felt Dana kneel down and jerk him off. He started to moan in pleasure when she put the head of his dick into her mouth and stated to bob her head up and down his shaft. He let go of Amy and focused on Dana, placing his hands in her hair. He felt himself reach his limit when she wrapped her boobs around his and gave him a titty fuck.

"Dana, I'm gonna cum!" he yelled, spurting his seed all over her breasts and face. She licked his cum off herself before standing up and making out with James.

"I knew you've grown, James. But I didn't know by this much," said Dana, in-between kisses. She felt his hand reach down from her shoulders to her breasts while moving his mouth to her neck, leaving a trail of love bites. He squeezed her 32DD breasts, making her groan in pleasure. They felt so soft in his hands. James noticed her nipples were getting hard, so he started pinching them, teasing her to make her wetter. He leaned down and started to suck on her left breast, while still playing and fondling her right. Dana was constantly moaning in ecstasy. He bit down on her nipple, making her scream. He prayed that no one had heard her. "James, stop playing. Just fuck me already," she moaned. He also wanted to fuck her hard, but not just yet. He dropped onto his knees and looked at her shaven clit. He placed his hands around her to grab her butt and pulled her towards him. He stuck his tongue into her wet pussy, licking and tasting her, making her wetter. "Aaah. James, don't stop."

After a few minutes suck and licking, Dana yelled out, "James, I'm gonna cum!" James then cleaned up her juices around her pussy. He stood up and Dana wrapped her legs around his waist while he supported her by holding her up by her ass. He aligned his cock to her entrance and dropped her onto his cock. "James, your dick feels soooo good," she moaned. She started bouncing up and down, going faster and faster with each growing minute. Soon James was hitting her core.

"God, you're so tight," said James, looking down at her breasts, seeing that they were bouncing with every thrust. After a while, he felt her walls tightening around his dick. She nearing her limit.

"James, I'm gonna cum again!" she yelled out. When she finally came, James was also about to release, but pulled out in time, dropped her on the shower floor and came on her tits. He watched his cum flow down the shower hole, mixed with the still hot water. He heard another pleasurable yell and looked behind him to see that Amy had been fingering herself, watching James and Dana have such pleasurable sex. He looked down at Dana and saw that she was getting out of the shower, crawling on her hands and knees because she couldn't quite stand yet. He spanked her ass as she was crawling out, making her yelp in surprise. He turned to Amy, still on the floor, and couldn't help but smirk.

"Now it's your turn."


End file.
